My Prince In Dreamland
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: bagaimana kisah ryu dan chizuru yang sering berantem? readmore


My Prince In dreamland

"Uuh…!" keluh Chizuru seraya membanting tasnya yang lengket karena ditempeli permen karet tadi pagi.

"karena Ryu senpai lagi, ya?" Tanya Ayumi, adik Chizuru, yang juga masih mengenakan seragam SMPnya. "Sabar saja! Satu setengah tahun lagi lulus…" lanjutnya lagi

"Satu setengah tahun itu masih lama, tau!" seru Chizuru yang masih cemberut, seraya meraih laptopnya.

"Pasti ingin chatting dengan 'Sang Pangeran' itu lagi!" tebak Ayumi. Chizuru hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa, sih sebenarnya , Prince Peter itu sebenarnya? Nii-chan masih belum ketemu sama orangnya?" Tanya Ayumi lagi.

Chizuru tersenyum melirik Ayumi. "Iya, sampai sekarang aku memang belum bertemu orangnya. Tapi yang jelas, dia asyik!"

Sekarang ia memang punya agenda baru setiap pulang sekolah. Yaitu chatting dengan teman barunya, Prince Peter. Menurut Chizuru, orang yang menamai akun jejaring sosialnya dengan nama Prince Peter itu memang orang yang asyik diajak mengobrol. Tak jarang Chizuru juga curhat kepadanya. Sejak mengenal Prince Peter, bebannya sepulang sekolah serasa berkurang. Ia jadi lumayan bisa melupakan kekesalannya kepada Ryu, teman sekolahnya yang super jahil itu.  
Chizuru mengenal Prince Peter dari sebuah grup di Jejaring sosial yang bernama It's Dreamland. Grup orang – orang yang menyukai cerita fiksi. Di sana hampir semua member menamai akun Jejaring sosialnya dengan nama tokoh favoritnya. Termasuk ia yang menamai akunnya Princess Snow White, putri di cerita Snow white. Tanpa disangka, ia juga berkenalan dengan seseorang yang menamai akunnya Prince Peter, pangeran di cerita Snow white.

"Yippie!" seru Chizuru tiba – tiba, yang membuat Ayumi menjatuhkan novel yang dibacanya.

"Ada apa, sih?! Bikin jantungan saja!" sungut Ayumi.

"Ada kabar bagus! Dia mengajakku bertemu!"

"Siapa? Oh… 'Sang Pangeran', ya?"

Chizuru hanya tersenyum. "Katanya, dia mengajakku bertemu di taman kota, besok jam 5 sore. Dia akan bawa kado special…"

"Ciie…jangan – jangan dia akan langsung menyatakan cinta kepadamu besok! Di taman, waktu pesta kembang api malam – malam…So Sweet!"

"Iih…apaan, sih?!"

Sampai malam, Chizuru terus memikirkan hal itu. ia benar – benar penasaran, siapakah Prince Peter yang selama ini dikenalnya itu? Bahkan, sampai esoknya di sekolah ia masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Chizuru jadi tak terlalu konsen ke pelajaran. Tapi anehnya, Ryu, yang biasanya tak pernah absen untuk mengisenginya, kini sama sekali tak bertingkah.  
Waktu yang dinantikan pun akhirnya tiba. Tepat pukul 04.30 sore, Chizuru langsung berangkat dari rumahnya.

"Ciie…yang ingin bertemu 'sang pangeran'!" goda Ayumi. Chizuru hanya melirik adiknya, seraya tersenyum, tanda mengiyakan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Chizuru telah sampai di taman. Setelah selesai memarkirkan motor, tiba – tiba seseorang menabraknya. Chizuru terkejut. Ia tambah terkejut lagi ketika tahu siapa orang yang telah menabraknya itu.

"Chizuru?!"

"Ryu?!"

"mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa, sih,kau harus selalu ada di mana – mana dalam hidup aku ?! Nggak puas apa lu, tiap hari ngerjain gua di sekolah?!" seru Chizuru sewot dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ryu. Ryu tertegun mendengar bentakan Chizuru. Tapi, ia tak berkata apa – apa.  
Chizuru segera menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat air mancur di tengah taman. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun di sana, selain anak – anak yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun.

"Katanya, dia akan datang dengan pakaian serba biru, pukul 5 tepat… Tapi, sekarang, kan, masih jam 5 kurang 5 menit. Aku tunggu saja lagi…" ujar Chizuru dalam hati. Lima menit kemudian, seseorang dengan pakaian serba biru datang dan menghampirinya. Tapi Chizuru malah jadi cemberut. Ia yakin betul itu bukan yg ditunggunya. Yups! Sebab orang itu adalah….Ryu!

"kenapa,kau mengikutiku ke sini, juga?!" seru Chizuru sewot.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, aku janjian dengan seseorang di sini! kau kali, yang mata – matain aku!"

"Diih…aku juga lagi janjian dengan seseorang di sini! aku mau bertemu dengan pangeranku, Prince Peter, namanya!"

"Haa?! Jadi…elu yang pake akun jejaring sosial Princess Snow shite itu?"

"Ha?!kau tau dari mana? Apa jangan – jangan kau…"

"Jadi, selama ini?!" seru keduanya kompak.

"Huh! Jadi Princessku itu kau?!"

"Idih…siapa juga yg ingin jadi Princess kau! Jangan harap!" seru Chizuru seraya langsung meninggalkan Ryu.

Sejak itu pun Chizuru tak pernah lagi chatting dengan Ryu yang selama ini dikenalnya dengan Prince Peter itu. Ryu pun tak pernah mengisenginya lagi di sekolah. Namun lama – kelamaan, ada rasa tidak nyaman juga yang timbul di hati Chizuru. Ia merasa kehilangan sekaligus dua sosok yang selama ini membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Sosok yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatannya, dan penghibur saat dia sedih, serta sosok yang selalu harinya di sekolah menjadi lebih seru, meski sering kali membuatnya jengkel pula.  
"Prince Peter hanyalah pangeran dalam dongeng. Kisah bahagia Prince Peter dan Princess Snow shite hanyalah dalam dongeng pula. Dan dongeng itu tidak nyata! Dongeng hanyalah fiksi!" Itulah yang selalu diucapkan Chizuru saat ia merindukan keadaan yang dulu lagi…  
Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Ryu tidak mengisengi Chizuru lagi di sekolah. Mereka pun tak pernah saling menyapa. Sampai suatu hari, saat jam istirahat, Chizuru menemukan sebuah kotak hadiah kecil di kolong mejanya.

"Apa ini kado iseng dari Ryu lagi?" pikir Chizuru dalam hati. Dengan hati – hati, Chizuru pun membuka kado tersebut. Dan ternyata…  
Chizuru terbelalak melihat isinya. Ternyata bukan katak atau mainan ular seperti biasanya. Chizuru menemukan sebuah kartu bergambar hati yang dihiasi glitter di dalamnya. Indah sekali! Ia juga menemukan selembar kertas bergambar kolam ikan di sebuah taman. Di pojok bawah kertas tersebut, terdapat tanda tangan pengirimnya…Ryu!  
Chizuru langsung mengerti maksud hadiah itu. Ia pun segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana ada sebuah kolam ikan yang cantik, dan Chizuru pun menuju ke sana. Seperti dugaannya, Ryu telah menantinya di sana.

"Chizuru…," ucap Ryu,

"kau suka hadiah dariku?" Tanya Ryu agak gugup.  
Chizuru hanya tersenyum, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Chizuru…Sorry kalo selama ini aku sering iseng padamu. Tapi, sekarang aku baru sadar, kalo ternyata…aku…aku suka sama mau tidak, jadi pacarku?" Tanya Ryu penuh harap.

"Ryu, sebenernya…aku juga baru sadar, kalo ternyata…aku …suka padamujuga…," ucap Chizuru malu – malu.

"Jadi,kau mau jadi pacarku, kan?" kejar Ryu, tak sabar.  
Chizuru mengangguk. Dan entah kapan datangnya, tiba – tiba seluruh teman – teman mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak meriah.  
Akhirnya, sang Putri dan Pangeran pun bersatu. Dan terbukti, kisah Pangeran dan Putri yang Happy Ending bukan hanya ada di dongeng!


End file.
